Seven nights with the devil
by Lacrimis
Summary: "L'expression du diable se coince quelque part entre contrariété et la surprise, et il ressemble à un enfant à qui on a pris son jouet préféré. Sam maudit son esprit pour avoir fait un telle comparaison, parce qu'il n'est pas un jouet et que Lucifer n'est pas un enfant." Sept nuits avec le diable, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Sam pour le comprendre.
1. Première nuit

Sam a peur.

Il est seul, seul dans sa tête. Et il se demande pourquoi son esprit a matérialisé une chambre d'hôtel comme le reflet de son subconscient, parce que vraiment, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le genre d'endroit qu'il aime.

Il fait froid, pourtant le soleil brille par la fenêtre.

Lucifer est assis sur le rebord du lit, exactement à l'opposé de Sam qui se tient aussi loin que possible de l'ange déchu. Aussi loin que possible étant à son goût beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche.

Il est seul, seul dans sa tête, il se répète.

Le diable lisse distraitement les draps en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air penseur. Il a l'air tellement calme, et Sam a du mal à garder à l'esprit que c'est la pire création de Dieu qui se tient devant lui. Pire que Lilith, pire qu'Azazel. Le dicton ''les apparences sont trompeuses'' ne s'est jamais aussi bien appliqué que maintenant. Quand Sam l'avait vu pour la première fois dans ses rêves, il s'était attendu à mille tortures. Mais rien, rien de plus que cette nuit. Il se souvient qu'après cette première fois il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se rendormir. Mais le sommeil l'avait rattrapé, et nuit après nuit, rêve après rêve, il retrouvait cet endroit. Et Lucifer ne semblait rien vouloir faire d'autre que de toucher les meubles de la pièce, regarder par la fenêtre, et observer Sam comme s'il était une sorte d'animal rare. Comme maintenant, oh non, pas encore. Pourtant le Winchester s'appliquait à ne rien faire qui puisse attirer ne serait-ce qu'une infime attention, il se comportait comme s'il était face à une bête sauvage particulièrement sanguinaire -et d'ailleurs, c'était pire-. Mais rien était déjà trop visiblement, car l'archange se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à être assez proche pour pouvoir le toucher. Sam se recroquevilla contre le mur. Trop près. Beaucoup trop près.

Lucifer lève lentement la main vers lui, et l'approche tout aussi lentement, et maintenant Sam a l'impression que c'est lui l'animal sauvage qu'il faut apprivoiser. Le diable pose deux doigts particulièrement chauds sur son épaule, Sam voit son regard faire la navette entre son visage et l'endroit où il le touche comme s'il ne pouvait décider lequel est le plus intéressant. Il pose la main à plat contre lui, presque cérémonieusement, et Sam ne veut pas croire sérieusement qu'il arrive à sentir l'immense puissance de l'ange à travers une aussi petite partie de lui. Il ne veut pas croire qu'il sent ses poumons se rétracter et qu'il a l'impression qu'il n'y a plus d'oxygène dans la pièce. Lucifer déplace lentement sa main à l'endroit où il doit pouvoir sentir le cœur de Sam battre à toute vitesse. La chaleur se répand et c'est comme se laver les mains à l'eau brûlante quand on est gelé. C'est bon, mais ce n'est tellement pas assez.

-Arrête, demande Sam d'une voix brisé.

Et le diable obéit, ce qui rétrospectivement prouve sa victoire.

* * *

Une review prend une minute et c'est mon seul salaire. :)


	2. Deuxième nuit

Cette fic sera donc en sept parties, et je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les jours parce que j'en est déjà 5 de prêts ! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic se terminera rapidement. Les deux premiers chapitres sont de loin les plus cours, je sais, mais j'espère que vous les apprécierez quand même ! Bonne lecture. Merci a ma béta pour la correction.

* * *

-Parle-moi Sam. Dit le diable en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et Sam envisage une seconde d'obéir, sauf qu'il ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire. Parce que toutes ces conversations mènent inévitablement à l'apocalypse, et ça ne semble pas être un sujet à aborder. Lucifer semble entendre ses pensées à la façon dont il penche la tête sur le côté.

-Parle-moi de ton enfance.

Alors Sam le fait, il lui parle de son père qui partait à la chasse, et de comment c'était dur de ne jamais savoir s'il allait revenir. Il lui parle du jour où il a découvert l'existence des monstres, des semaines qui ont suivi où il ne pouvait plus dormir dans le noir. Il veut lui dire quelque chose de bien sur l'humanité, alors il essaye de lui parler de sa mère, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Il veut lui parler de son frère aussi, mais il sent que le diable sait déjà tout de lui. Il pense que peut-être il connait Dean mieux que lui-même. C'est effrayant, quand Sam parle, il ne le quitte pas du regard. Il ne bouge plus d'un poil et ne cligne même pas des yeux. Ses yeux bleu-glace restent fixé sur Sam et le chasseur ne peut pas tout à fait s'arrêter de trembler.

-Pourquoi je dois te parler, hein ? Tu sais déjà tout de toute façon. S'exclame Sam en interrompant son monologue.

Lucifer ouvre la bouche une seconde, puis la referme, et il répond calmement.

-Non, pas tout, non.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais à en apprendre plus. Décide Sam en croisant les bras.

L'expression du diable se coince quelque part entre contrariété et la surprise, et il ressemble à un enfant à qui on a pris son jouet préféré. Sam maudit son esprit pour avoir fait un telle comparaison, parce qu'il n'est pas un jouet et que Lucifer n'est pas un enfant.

Si peut-être, un peu. Peut-être que l'archange a trouvé quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant et qu'il teste les limites de son jouet préféré jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise.

-Parle-moi, Sam.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de venir hanter mes rêves ? Tu ne devrais pas, je ne sais pas, détruire le monde ?

Sam regrette ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles ont franchi ses lèvres, Lucifer sourit et ses yeux brillent comme s'il était finalement satisfait.  
-Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ne détruit pas le monde. Allez, reste. Essaye de se rattraper Sam en saisissant le T-shirt de l'ange au niveau de l'épaule en désespoir de cause.

Lucifer saisit doucement la main de Sam qui s'accroche a lui, et même si la prise est douce, le Winchester est incapable de récupérer son bras. Le diable dépose un baiser sur la paume de sa main.  
-D'accord. Dit-il en souriant à nouveau.

Sam se demande s'il accepte de rester ou de ne pas détruire le monde.

Ou les deux.


	3. Troisième nuit

Satan trace des lignes le long de la jambe de Sam, et le chasseur laisse faire parce qu'il en a marre de résister.

Il ne dira pas oui bien sûr, mais la journée avait été très longue et il est trop fatigué pour refuser tout ce que Lucifer lui fait. Surtout quand ce n'était même pas douloureux.

-Journée fatigante ? Demande l'archange et il n'a même pas l'air moqueur, c'est une vraie question.

-Un ange particulièrement agressif. Répond tranquillement Sam.

La main de l'archange s'immobilise un instant sur son genou avant de reprendre son trajet.

-Lequel ? Demande t-il tranquillement.

Le Winchester peut sentir la colère derrière l'apparence calme de l'être céleste.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Lucifer presse sa jambe, pas très fort, juste assez pour lui rappeler qui il est réellement.

Le genre à qui on répond sans faire d'histoire.

-Tu vas lui faire quoi ? Insiste Sam.

-Rien qui puisse te nuire. Répond simplement l'archange.

«Je m'en doute» Faillit dire Sam avant de se rappeler qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'en douter.

-Répond. Dit-il à la place.

-Toi répond.

-Non, toi répond.

Le chasseur se rend compte qu'il agit comme un gamin quand il éprouve soudain l'envie de balancer son oreiller sur la tête du diable.

-Je ne sais pas. J'aviserai. Cède l'ange déchu et Sam est bizarrement satisfait qu'il lui ait cédé une réponse.

-C'est Zachariah. Avoue t-il. Il persécute Dean pour le faire dire oui à Michael.

Lucifer hoche la tête, et fait un drôle de mouvement avec sa main qui ne tient pas la jambe de Sam. Le Winchester pense que peut-être quelque part un ange vient juste d'exploser.

Sam laisse le silence s'installer et se détend lentement dans la prise de l'archange, jusqu'à ce que celui ci décide de relancer la conversation.

-Parle moi, Sam.

Le Winchester soupire en se demandant si le diable se prenait pour son psy ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Demande t-il en laissant son regard errer sur la main de l'ange déchu qui parcourait toujours sa jambe avec une curiosité sans faille.

-Parle moi de toi encore, je suis toujours curieux d'en entendre plus à ton sujet.

-Qu'est ce qu'une misérable petite vie humaine a comme intérêt par rapport à la tienne ?

Lucifer fronce les sourcils.

-Tu n'as rien de misérable, Sam.

Le Winchester rit, parce que vraiment ? C'est Satan en personne qui lui dit qu'il est important ? Quelle chance !

-Si c'est toi qui le dit. ..

-Je le dit.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

La main de l'ange remonte un peu trop haut sur sa cuisse et Sam bouge involontairement la jambe vers lui. Lucifer penche la tête sur le coté comme si ce geste l'intriguait tout particulièrement. Sam se surprend à penser qu'il a l'air beaucoup trop innocent pour être le maître de l'enfer comme ça.


	4. Quatrième nuit

Je suis contente que ça vous plaise :) J'ai essayée de faire des chapitres un peu plus long comme demandé.

* * *

-Hey, en fait. Dit Sam ne supportant plus le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Lucifer était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et le Winchester sait que ce n'est en aucun cas pour lui laisser de l'espace vitale, mais plutôt pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur lui.

-Hmm ? Fait l'archange et il concentre encore plus son attention sur Sam (si c'est possible).

Le chasseur a bien une question à lui poser en fait, mais maintenant il hésite : il pourrait le mettre très en colère, et il préfère éviter de mettre le diable très en colère.

-Pose ta question, je veux l'entendre. L'encourage l'ange déchu.  
-Tu as des ailes ? Demande Sam avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je veux dire, tu les as toujours ?

L'archange sourit tristement.

-Bien sûr. Tu veux les voir ?

Le Winchester sait qu'il devrait dire non, il ne sait pas grand chose sur les anges mais il sait au moins que les ailes sont quelque chose de plutôt intime et privé. Mais d'un autre côté, peu d'humains doivent avoir eu la chance de voir des ailes d'ange. Et si c'était sa seule opportunité... Maudite soit sa curiosité.

-Oui.

L'ange déchu se lève et s'approche du lit de Sam qui s'assied sur le bord du lit. Il regarde Lucifer fermer les yeux et serre le couvre-lit entre ses doigts pour contenir son impatience.

Un instant, Sam est aveugle. Ensuite, il voit de la lumière. Et ses yeux finissent par accepter ce qu'il a devant les yeux.

Elles sont vraiment immenses. Environ trois fois la taille du bras de Sam. Et magnifiques, dieu, tellement magnifiques.  
Sam s'était toujours imaginé que les ailes du diable devait être noires ou rouges, mais elles étaient de la couleur de l'or pur. Avec des reflets bleus, violets et orange. Comme un coucher de soleil, une étoile filante, un arc-en-ciel, tout à la fois.

Les plumes n'étaient pas du tout comme celles -disgracieuses- des oiseaux, elles étaient brillantes et belles, et pas tout à fait opaques. Pas tout à fait réelles.

Le chasseur se lève avant d'avoir pu y penser, il commence à approcher sa main et lance un regard vers Lucifer pour avoir son approbation. L'ange hoche doucement la tête même s'il ne semble pas tout à fait confiant.

Sam effleure aussi doucement que possible les plumes du dessus de l'aile. Il pense qu'elles semblent liquides alors il les prend précautionneusement pour en avoir le cœur net.

Ce n'est pas liquide, mais pas vraiment solide non plus. C'est plus doux que de la soie et plus moelleux que du coton. C'est parfait. Le reflet de la magnificence de la grâce d'un ange qui renvoie les humains à ce qu'ils sont réellement : des animaux laids, asymétriques et incomplets. Des animaux qui s'étaient élevés d'eux-même au dessus des autres créatures alors que la ressemblance de l'humain et du singe était si minime par rapport à celle de l'ange et de... N'importe quelle autre création de dieu.

Pourquoi dieu a choisi l'homme ? Se demande Sam, et puis il s'arrête parce qu'il pense exactement comme Lucifer, et qu'il est celui qui est sensé avoir raison. Et il a raison, bien sûr. Il glisse ses doigts le long de l'aile de l'archange et ils frissonnent tous deux de la sensation. Il la relâche puis tourne son regard vers celui de l'ange. Celui-ci semble comprendre ce que Sam pense mais il n'y a aucune lueur de victoire dans son regard, il y a juste l'adoration qu'il y a toujours eu.


	5. Cinquième nuit

Merci a ma béta pour son travail. Voilà la suite ;).

* * *

-D'accord, mais même si les humains sont imparfaits, ils ne méritent pas de mourir. Les anges aussi sont imparfaits !

Lucifer fronce les sourcils sans avoir l'air vraiment contrarié, il est assis sur l'autre bout du lit et la proximité n'est pas aussi dérangeante que Sam aurait pu le penser.

-Il n'est pas question de comparaison là-dedans, Sam. Je ne tente pas de me justifier.

-Eh bien tu devrais, on demande toujours aux meurtriers de se justifier.

-Est-ce qu'on demande aux gens de se justifier quand ils ont tué un insecte ? Est-ce qu'on demande à un enfant d'expliquer pourquoi il a mis le feu à une fourmilière ?

Sam prend quelques instants pour être choqué d'avoir été comparé à une fourmi.

-Mais ça n'a aucun rapport !

-Pourtant si, pour un ange, un humain est aussi développé qu'une fourmi : une gêne que l'on doit éliminer. Je ne déteste pas les humains, mais je vais les écraser.

-C'est n'importe quoi, Castiel est devenu l'ami de Dean, il ne pense pas qu'il est un insecte.

-Ah mais il y a des adorateurs de fourmis partout dans le monde, Sam.

Sam sent qu'il donne raison à l'archange à chaque fois qu'il a besoin de temps pour formuler un contre-argument.

-Si ce que tu disais était vrai, tu ne serais pas assis ici à me parler non ?

L'ange déchu lui sourit comme s'il attendait cette question, donnant au chasseur l'impression d'être un bon élève.

-J'ai trouvé un papillon rare parmi les insectes rampants.

Sam baisse la tête et fixe son regard sur le couvre-lit.

-Il y a du sang de démon dans mes veines, je n'ai rien d'un joli papillon. Il ricane un peu mais son rire sonne faux même à ses propres oreilles.

-Les papillons passent leur vie sans voir la couleur de leurs ailes.

Sam exhale doucement en essayant de contenir ses émotions. Il aimerait le croire pour ne plus être aussi dégoûté de lui-même.

-Tu es spécial, Sam. Reprend Lucifer.

-Ce n'est pas aussi génial qu'on peut le croire.

-Je sais.

Le Winchester a relevé les yeux vers l'archange, surpris de voir dans ses yeux la compassion et la compréhension qu'on n'attend pas de Satan en personne. Il avait l'air un peu triste même, mais Sam devait juste l'imaginer.

L'être céleste se rapproche du chasseur suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre sa main et son poignet. Sam le laisse faire, il est curieux de la façon dont Lucifer a l'air d'avoir besoin de quelque chose à se raccrocher. Combien le toucher semble l'apaiser, le sécuriser même. Il tend la main pour attraper le visage de l'archange, et frotte son cuir chevelu très doucement comme il le ferait avec un chiot peureux. Il y a quelque chose de fragile, de cassable dans le regard de l'ange alors qu'il tient toujours sa main comme pour ne pas la laisser repartir.


	6. Sixième nuit

Ah... Mais sa fait longtemps ! Je suis désolée... Mais pour me faire pardonner voila un chapitre plus long. Je vous annonce aussi que peut être, je dit bien peut être il y auras une suite a cette fanfiction après la septième nuit. Je vous donne un gros indice sur la suite : Elle s'appellera "Seven days with the devil" Bref, n'oubliez pas une petite review et ENJOY !

* * *

-Comment ça non ?!  
-Non.  
Sam lui avait raconté la journée particulièrement périlleuse qu'il venait de vivre, deux vieilles divinités l'avaient attaché et essayé de le bouffer. Il venait de finir en disant qu'il devait y retourner demain pour les tuer quand Lucifer l'avait interrompu.  
-Non à quoi ? Demande encore le Winchester l'air totalement ébahi.  
Sam voit l'archange lever les yeux au ciel du coin de l'oeil, parce qu'il est assis juste à côté de lui maintenant, appuyé contre la tête du lit.  
-Tu n'y retourneras pas.  
-Hein ? Bien sur que si ! Je ne vais pas laisser Dean y aller seul !  
L'ange déchu réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.  
-Dans ce cas j'irais, dis moi où tu es et je les tuerai.  
Sam est totalement stupéfait que le fils de dieu accorde une t-elle importance a sa sécurité.  
-Tu ne peux pas, il faut un rituel spécial et plusieurs ingrédients pour les tuer.  
-Je n'en ai pas besoin.  
-Bien sûr que si !  
-Je suis l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses de la création Sam, tu l'oublies ?  
C'est au tour de Sam de lever les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu t'inquiète de ma sécurité Sam ? Demande Lucifer en souriant.  
-Et toi de la mienne ? Tu es au courant que me faire posséder par toi pour aller me battre contre ton frère serait 1000 fois plus dangereux ?  
Le sourire de l'archange se fane aussitôt, il fronce les sourcils comme si il n'y avait jamais pensé.  
Pendant un long moment, il semble réfléchir a propos de ça.  
-Tu es comme un oisillon Sam.. Commence t-il d'un air penseur.  
-Oh non, pas plus de métaphore s'il te plaît ! L'interrompt le chasseur en levant les bras au ciel.  
L'ange fait un geste de la main pour lui dire de ne pas l'interrompre.  
-Tu es comme un oisillon, je veux te pousser du nid pour que tu puisse voler de tes propres ailes.. Mais je veux aussi arracher les ailes de mon oisillon pour l'empêcher de se blesser dans un atterrissage difficile.  
-Je préférerai que tu ne m'arraches rien, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
-Tu ne comprends pas.  
-Non, c'est parfaitement incompréhensible. Si tu veux que je sois en sécurité alors annule cette foutu apocalypse et je serai parfaitement sauf !  
-Pourquoi ? Demande Lucifer en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
Le Winchester a besoin de quelques inspirations avant de répondre.  
-Pourquoi ? Pour... Pour faire quelque chose de bien ! C'est tellement plus facile d'écraser ceux qui nous gênent plutôt que d'essayer de les sauver. Vous avez peut être la lumière du seigneur pour vous guider mais à ce que je sache l'humanité est perdue dans le noir depuis des millénaires. Sans but, sans raison d'exister autre que de divertir les démons et créer la discorde chez les anges. Je ne dis pas qu'on a aucun tords mais...  
-Vous avez un but Sam ! Il vous est clairement donné : Vivre heureux avec ce que dieu vous donne, dans l'harmonie et dans l'amour. Ce n'est pas si difficile, mais vous avez tous gâché, à toujours vouloir plus à vous donner des buts tordus et complexe quand vous pourriez juste être heureux. Alors que les anges reçoivent l'ordre de tuer leur propre frère ou sont jetés dans une fosse a la moindre erreur, au moindre désaccord. Alors que vous êtes pardonnés encore et encore pour vos blasphèmes.  
-Alors c'est ça hein ? C'est juste une histoire de jalousie ?  
Lucifer tourne vers Sam un regard brûlant de haine et pendant un instant le Winchester pense vraiment qu'il est allé trop loin et qu'il est sur le point de se faire carboniser sur place. Mais alors la colère glisse du visage de l'ange déchu et il a juste l'air incroyablement fatigué.  
-Pas de jalousie Sam... Disons que j'aurais préféré être créer avec un autre but que celui d'être ''le méchant de l'histoire''.  
-Personne ne t'y force.  
-C'est ce qu'il attend de moi, c'est que tous attendent de moi.  
-Mais pas moi. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ce que ton père attend de toi.  
L'archange lève calmement la main et la pose sur le visage de Sam, le bout de ses doigts se perdant dans les mèches brunes. Il s'approche comme si il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais que c'était quelque chose qui devait arriver de toute façon, quelque chose d'inéluctable, et le chasseur ne bouge pas. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de trop ouvert, vulnérable, de trop humain dans le fait de chercher du réconfort avec un contact. Parce qu'il peut bien accepter le diable si il y a l'ange déchu aux ailes mutilées seul dans la fosse derrière. Parce qu'il a trop peur pour bouger et non, il n'a même pas peur, c'est tellement faux.  
Au moment où leurs bouches se touchent Sam est surpris, Lucifer a un goût d'ozone d'électricité et de sang, des lèvres dure et immeuble et certainement pas humaine. Il a mal au cœur, c'est comme si tout le sang de démon présent dans son organisme s'agitait et bouillonnait dans ses veines pour le forcer à rejoindre là ou il appartient. Il veut pleurer, et rire, et hurler, et il veut plus. Et il veut dire putain continue mais je t'en supplie arrête.  
Il se réveille en sursaut.

* * *

*Rire machiavélique*

Vous me détestez hein ? Comme j'aime votre haine.. N'oublier pas de laisser une petite review, sa prend deux secondes a peine :). La suite devrait être poster très rapidement vue que je travail déjà dessus.


	7. Septième nuit

Aaah je vous aime tellement 3. J'ai vue plein de reviews et sa m'a vraiment beaucoup motivée, en plus il y a même des gens pas français qui lisent ma fic (sa me dépasse qu'ont aprennent le français quand ont peut y échapper, mais passons.) Enfin voilà ledernier chapitre de sevent night with the devil, qui aura probablement une suite appelée «Seven days with the devil » Donc penser a vérifier de temps en temps si elle paraît. Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonnne lecutre.

* * *

Sam est officiellement complètement taré. Pas parce qu'il ne peut pas s'enlever le goût des lèvres de Lucifer de la tête, ni parce que Dean a passé la journée à le charrier à cause du ''rêve humide'' qu'il a eu cette nuit et qui ''a surement réveillé tout l'hôtel'', ni même parce qu'il a laissé un sourire glissé sur ses lèvres en découvrant la cachette des dieux païens remplie d'éclaboussures de sang doré... Non, ce qui prouve qu'il est complètement fou, c'est qu'il est à présent allongé sur le lit de sa fameuse chambre d'hôtel imaginaire à faire semblant de dormir. À faire semblant de dormir dans un rêve.

-C'est ridicule Sam. Commente calmement Lucifer.

Il est plutôt d'accord avec lui.

Le Winchester ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le diable assis à l'autre bout du lit, le regardant d'un air curieux et amusé. Il a recommencé à glisser ses doigts le long de la jambe de Sam, comme si de rien n'était. Sam frissonne à chaque fois qu'il passe sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

-Arrête ça. Exalte le brun en tirant ses jambes vers lui.

Lucifer attrape sa cheville et la tire brusquement vers lui, attirant un Sam étalé de tout son long près de ses genoux. Ce dernier se redresse aussitôt, constatant avec un souffle instable sa proximité avec l'ange.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? Hurle le Winchester en donnant un coup dans les épaules de Lucifer faute de pouvoir le repousser par manque de force.

-Sam...

-Obtenir ma confiance pour que je dise oui ? Tu n'as que ça à foutre de venir hanter mes rêves nuit après nuit et foutre le bordel dans ma tête ? Tu ne pouvais pas me torturer ?! J'aurais préféré que tu me tortures...

-Sam ferme-là. Dit simplement Lucifer en plaçant un doigt devant ses lèvres.

-Sinon quoi ? Grince l'homme en fusillant l'ange déchu du regard.

-Sinon, tu vas continuer à poser des questions sans me laisser formuler une réponse.

-Si c'est pour que tu me dises que je suis choisi par le destin, ça va j'ai compris. Mes deux parents sont morts pour ce destin à la con !

-Sam, je ne te demande pas de penser que tout cela est juste, ou même que c'est bien... Mais nous avons été créé complémentairement. Tu es supposé m'apporter quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. Explique la créature céleste avec douceur.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas Sam. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était la vengeance, mais peut-être.. Peut-être que c'est autre chose.

Sam penche la tête sur le côté dans une parodie de Castiel, réfléchissant à ce que Lucifer venait de lui dire. Il attrapa dans un moment de folie le visage de son homologue pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Laisse-moi décider de ce que je vais t'apporter d'accord ? Parce que je crois, non je suis sûr, que je suis en quelque sorte censé te convaincre que l'humanité n'est pas aussi mauvaise que tu le crois.

Le diable grimace.

-Bonne chance dans ce cas.

-Je peux le faire. Je vais le faire, dit Sam en souriant largement avec soudain la conviction que ce qu'il dit est absolument vrai.

Lucifer lui sourit avec l'air de ne pas y croire une seconde mais de le trouver touchant quand même.

Il place ses mains sur le visage de Sam, imitant la position de ce dernier.

Alors Sam ne peut pas faire autre chose que de l'embrasser.

Il est surpris quand il se rend compte qu'il peut pousser Lucifer à s'allonger sur le lit, et il pense que peut-être il a vraiment réussi a le surprendre cette fois.

-Sam ? Demande l'ange en le regardant dans les yeux, et le chasseur pense qu'il y a une question juste là, une question à laquelle il n'a pas de réponse.

-Tes ailes, ordonne t-il.

Un éclair de panique passe dans les prunelles de l'archange et Sam glisse lentement ses doigts le long de son cou et de ses épaules dans une tentative de réconfort.

Le bruit familier des plumes qui se déplacent dans l'air retentit dans la pièce.

Sam passe ses mains le long du dessus des ailes, il sent des décharges électriques qui remontent dans ses doigts, ses bras, jusqu'à ses épaules et lui donnent la sensation de brûler et de geler en même temps. Il a du mal à s'empêcher de toucher les appendices assez longtemps pour enlever son T-shirt et déchirer avec précipitation la chemise de Lucifer. Il passe alors ses bras en dessous des ailes et il s'allonge, et il serre.

Il prend tout, il prend tout de l'ange. Il prend son corps secoué de tremblements, ses yeux effrayés, haineux, et pleins d'adoration. Il prend ses ailes dont les reflets dorés rappellent le soleil à son Zénith et les reflets rouges, la chair en décomposition. Il presse leurs corps ensemble, appuie, puis se recule pour mieux recommencer. Il ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'ils se sont retrouvé nus mais ne s'en soucie pas. Il mord dans l'épaule de Lucifer, il a les doigts pleins de plumes et de muscles tendus, un goût de sang dans la bouche et est plus proche de venir qu'il ne l'a jamais été sans craquer, et c'est aussi douloureux que bon.

Il aime ça.

Il entend l'archange faire des bruits pathétiques entre le gémissement et le halètement dans son oreille, il entend le bruits des draps que le diable déchire pour garder le contrôle, il entend le bruit sale de leurs corps qui glissent et se frottent, il entend son cœur qui bat trop vite et trop fort.

Il _adore_ ça.

Tout son corps s'enflamme et il hurle et jouit en même temps que Lucifer.

Et il est presque sûr qu'il s'évanouit en rêve.


End file.
